Changing Perspectives, New Discoveries
by Seeker MacTavish
Summary: Wheeljack tests out a new invention, but due to a series of incidences results in various Autobots and Decepticons being teleported to different places. Focus on Optimus and Starscream alone together and get to know each other better. Eventual OP/SS slash


**A/N: Hey, this is my first Transformers fanfiction and my seconded fanfiction here :) I hope that I have written this ok, I'm not that confident with my writing skills, I know there is not much dialog here but there should be more in the next few chapters. I sort of have an outline of what is going to happen but if anyone has any suggestions feel free to share :) Also this hasn't been beta-read so sorry for any spelling mistakes. **

**By the way it might be quite awhile until the next chapter, mainly because I have university exams next month and technically should be studying now but last night I just got this awesome (well I think it is awesome) plot that I just needed to start writing. Which is odd, because I have many plot ideas but hardly write any of them into fanfictions. Anyway sorry if anyone is out of character. This is set in G1 verse. Also as mentioned in the summary this is going contain slash later on between Optimus and Starscream and possibly other side pairings. Lol at the title, I am so bad at titles . Also sorry about how long this A/N is, hopefully they shouldn't be this long later. **

**Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers, I don't own anything****. **

**On with the fanfiction, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>After this was over, Ironhide was going to be re-formatted as a waffle maker.<strong>

The morning had started out peacefully and the Autobots had thought it was going to be an ordinary day, until later that morning when the Autobots were alerted that the Decepticons were attacking a nearby facility to raid energon like usual. Optimus Prime gave gathered some of the Autobots and transformed into their alt modes after the standard "Autobots roll out!" Once the Autobots then made their way there, they then engaged the Decepticons in battle like always, trying to stop the Decepticons. This same routine had been going for quite awhile now, mechs on both sides started to feel a bit bored by it all with the lack of nothing new happening.

As the battle wore on, Ironhide was trying to shoot at some of the seekers flying overhead. He was somewhat bored and turned towards Ratchet near him, "I wish something exciting would happen, feels like we keep on doing the same old thing all the time".

Ironhide barely ducked out of the way, as the red and white medic had just thrown his wrench at him.

Ratchet almost face-palmed right then and there. He looked at Ironhide, face plates etched in disbelief. "Are you fragging mad for saying something like that! Great, now we're jinxed" Just like in those human movies where someone innocently states something along those lines at the beginning of the movie, then something horrible or strange happens and then you end up wishing that you never said you wanted something to happen. Ratchet could only hope that nothing 'exciting' does happen, otherwise next time Ironhide comes into his Medbay he is going to re-format him into a waffle maker.

Meanwhile, Wheeljack couldn't help but feel that this was the right time to test his new invention. He glanced down at the weapon his was holding to make sure that it was charged and safety lock was off. He had been working on this the past few weeks, which is all went according to plan then whoever the weapon was fired at, would result in the that mech's weapon being disabled. The more unique aspect of this invention has that it would send a burst of data that would disable a mech's most powerful weapon. Or at least something similar to that, Wheeljack smiled at his new invention and prepared to aim it. Wheeljack considered which Decpticon he should use this on, as he glanced around. Aha! Wheeljack spotted Optimus and Megatron fighting with some of the seekers flying over them.

Starscream had thought that this would be a perfect time to try to shoot at Megatron while he was distracted with Prime. Hence why Thundercracker, Skywrap and he were flying above the two battling forms instead of assisting in stealing more energon cubes, well more like Starscream was aiming near Megatron while he had Thundercracker and Skywrap shooting at various Autobots as to not arise any suspicion. Starscream felt anticipation in his spark at the thought of being leader of the Decepticons once he took out Megatron. Finally a perfect moment had arrived and Starscream took aim at Megatron's unprotected back.

A series of events coincided at the exact moment as the invention was fired. As Starscream prepared to fire, a shoot came from one of the Autobots which caused Starscream to barrel roll out of the way, all the while cursing at his failed attempt to take out Megatron once again, however he had still fired his weapon but in a new direction towards Wheeljack. Wheeljack barely moved out of the way, still suffering minor damage from the shot just as he intended to fire his invention at Megatron which had now changed direction upwards. While Ironhide had ducked to avoid the medic's wrench, he was still shooting his weapon in the sky when a lucky shot happened to hit Skywrap's tail wing. In which Skywrap shrieked, however Thundercracker would later claim it was more like 'screamed like a little femme' and started to nose dive toward the ground near where Megatron and Optimus were still fighting.

Thundercracker and Starscream flew towards the diving purple and black F-15 who was cursing by this stage. Their tri-coloured leader yelled at Skywrap through their private comm. line "Teleport you fragtard!" If Starscream could, he would shake his head at Skywrap's forgetfulness. Though not for the first time he did mentally question Skywrap's IQ, honestly who forgets that they can teleport?

Thundercracker chuckled knowing just what Starscream thought about this. This certainly wasn't the first time that Skywrap had forgotten he could teleport either, at this stage Thundercracker had lost track of how many times this has occurred so far. Oh well, at least Skywrap hadn't crashed in the side of a mountain. Again for the seventh time.

Skywrap heard Starscream's message and did indeed remember that he could teleport to safety. However just as he teleported, Wheeljack's latest invention hit Skywrap's right wing as he was teleporting. Suddenly everything went slow as Skywrap's body seemed to absorb the blast and then suddenly let out a massive sonic blast that affected many surrounding Autobots and Decepticons.

Optimus and Megatron finally turned away from their battle in time to see the blast and then get thrown back in opposite directions. While up above them, Starscream and Thundercracker were also blasted and flew towards the ground as they transformed back into mech modes, in which Starscream ended up landing on Optimus breaking his fall. Thundercracker was not so lucky and crashed on the ground near Ratchet and Ironhide, in which Ratchet went to help the injured blue seeker, as Ratchet just couldn't stand by while someone was hurt, much to the chagrin from Ironhide about it. Skywrap still managed to teleport somewhere on the ground to safety. While various Autobots and Decepticons were randomly scattered around the battle field as they were fighting each other.

The dust settled from the blast, there was an eerie silence across the field. Ratchet who was still working on Thundercracker, looked up hoping to Primus that nothing else would happen. However luck was not on their side today, as before anyone could move, every mech within the blast radius felt a tug at their sparks, which seemed to pull them forward. Within a matter of seconds everyone disappeared save for a few mechs, as everyone else was teleported with various mechs from both fractions and to different locations around Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that is the end of chapter 1 :) **

**From now on the chapters are going to be focused on Optimus and Starscream. Either at the end or if I feel inspired I may write about some of the other situations such as what happened with the various Autobots and Decepticons that got stuck together and where they ended up, plus some of the shenanigans they got up to. Also might have side-pairings, but I haven't decided yet. **

**Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
